


Heartbreak and Heartache

by Nymphoftheglade



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphoftheglade/pseuds/Nymphoftheglade
Summary: after Emma learns of the horrible consequences of eros in parabatai, she decides to push Julian away and make him believe that she and Mark are together. Will Emma be able to keep up this charade? Or will this "fake" relationship blossom. Memma forever! Don't hate me people, I think Emma made a very noble choice





	1. With Tears Shed

_The storm calls you as it calls me, does it not?_

_He held out a hand at her, half-beckoning, half offering_

_"why lie?"_

Emma's POV

I looked stared his outstretched hand, one that offered an escape from a horrible alternative, and took as I reached out to take his hand, the image of Julian with his wounded eyes as I turned away from him involuntarily surfaced in my mind like an unwelcome guest at a party. I shook the memory off. It may cut at my heart now, but for the sake of my family and the future and Julian himself, endure it I must. I took Mark's hand firmly in mine, feeling the hardness of muscle as he pulled me into the circle of his muscular arms.

"Emma Carstairs" he said, his voice low but playful, as was the custom of the faerie-folk when dealing with affairs of the heart, "I once promised a favor, and a favor I shall return in full to you." He clasped me to his chest as I cried out the tears I had left unshed in the garden, at Julian's hurt, at the Law for forbidding the love of _parabatai_ , at the consequences of love.

"I love Julian still... but for his sake and all of your sakes, I must..." I couldn't continue as I sobbed harder than before into Mark's shirt.

Mark's POV

Emma, poor Emma was crying herself empty onto my shirt, and for reasons unknown to me. I wanted to comfort her, but knew not how to without setting her off further. All I could say was...

"I know that you cannot completely erase my brother from your heart, but in order for him to move on, should you not also try?" She looked up at me with tear-stained eyes, red and puffy from crying.

"Like I said. I don't need a boyfriend. I need the lie." She tried to sound brusque, but the quiver in her voice said otherwise.

"But for the lie to succeed, do you not need my brother to believe in your love for I?" I persisted, trying to push the image of Kieran from my mind just as, I imagine, Emma was. She looked up at me, fully now, without tears in her eyes. A determined "little" girl with the beauty of the seraphs on her side.

"I suppose so..." She started before I, going on instinct, planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, which she leaned into, hesitantly at first, but after a while, voluntarily. When we broke away, a small look of hope had blossomed in her eyes. I was feeling winded and strangely flustered. "Do you really think it is possible? For... for me to fall in love with you?" I opened my mouth to reply that I don't know, but somehow, in my mind, I could see us together, lovingly, with the rest of the Blackthorns around us.

"Yes. I do." I replied and pulled her in for another chaste, but by no means short, kiss that heated my blood like Kieran's never had.

"Thank you" she murmured against my lips as she sank into my embrace, still locked onto me.


	2. A New Beginning

_Mark held me for hours upon hours, gently stroking my head and whispering comforting words in my ear as I cried my bloody heart out into his shirtfront. My despair at having broken the heart of the one person I truly loved but could not love was too overbearing..._

"Emma..." I looked up at the face of the man with the ageless face who was cupping my chin so tenderly. "Should we not head down to dinner? I am sure that my darling younger brothers and sisters are much worried about your wellbeing" said Mark in his trademark fair-tongue-of-the-faerie-folk speech that he still hasn't gotten over. I nodded and fruitlessly tried to wipe my tears away.

"Give me one minute. I don't want the kids to see me like this. A mess." I muttered, pushing myself up from where I had been, half-crouching and half-kneeling on Mark, for the past half an hour.

_5 minutes later, in the kitchen of the LA institute with everyone but Arthur, who was in the attic, and Kit, who still refused to come out of his room, present._

"WHAAAAT!?" Shouted Dru, Tavvy and Ty at the exact same time, giving everyone else a headache from the noise that came out.

"You did not hear wrong, dear siblings. I love Emma, I have loved her for the past five years in which I have ridden with the Wild Hunt. No amount oflove between Kieran and I could douse the heated passion I have for Emma hidden away in the depths of my heart." He looked at Emma from the corner of his eye, smiled, and pulled her in for a long kiss that stole the breath from all their younger siblings. When we broke apart, I noticed a light shinning in Emma's beautiful brown eyes, turning them a beautiful chocolaty color so different from the sunken mud-like eyes she had just a very little while before.

"Congratulations, Mark. Glad you've decided to stay instead of go off with the Wild Hunt" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Julian clapping his hands together, his tone was light but his eyes told me otherwise. It had the shattered look of a lover's broken heart. "If it isn't too much, could I possible steal my _parabatai_ for one minute?" I looked at him mutely, hoping mine and Emma's act was convincing, and smiled so broadly at him that I knew my cheek muscles would be complaining later.

"Why, of course, my dear younger brother Julian" turning to Emma, I held her hand in mine, entwining our fingers "would my dear be so kind as to converse with my brother, if only for a little while before returning to my side?" I brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, making her blush.

"Sure" she replied. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed my cheek softly before going after Julian, who was standing just outside the door and looking at me with a stony face and unforgiving eyes that pronounced the coming of something bad. He held the door open for Emma and slipped out after her into the foyer, slamming the door with a resounding _bang_.

Julian's POV

_What the hell... Seriously. WHAT THE HELL!? Emma is so mercurial. She kisses me with such passion and vigor one minute, the next she's covered in ichor and telling me we can't be together for some reason... and now This?_

I was furious as I walked down the hallway with Emma following me. I sneaked a glance back at her... still the most beautiful woman in the world. I couldn't stand it any longer. Even if she had rejected my love no fewer than two hours ago, I couldn't do it. I spun around, faster than thought, and pushed her against the wall.

"Jules..." She protested, and tried to shove me away from her. But one of the advantages of being a male shadowhunter was that I was both bigger, broader and stronger by far than she was. Trapping her against the wallpaper, I slowly lowered my lips and kissed her t the base of her throat, where I had kissed her last, and was delighted when, despite her obvious efforts to move away, a small groan of pleasure escaped from her mouth.

"Why... Why Emma?" I kept asking as I kept kissing her, moving inch by inch up from her throat until, finally, I reached her mouth. I placed my mouth on hers, silencing her protests with a long, passionate kiss full of the longing I could not, and would not, hope to suppress. "Why are you being so... intimate... with Mark? I though you love me!" I pulled back. Taking advantage of my momentary weakness, she pushed me away with force I didn't know she possessed.

"I... I just can't, Jules. Please don't do this." She was crying as she ran up the stairs and back into her bedroom, leaving me to wonder just what the heck was going on.

Emma's POV

_Oh my god... Oh my god... I just... I just can't do this anymore. Not if Julian just suddenly does... What he just did to me. Raziel, I can still feel his heated kisses on my throat, trying to make me succumb to him. I almost did, and if he hadn't stopped for breath who knows what would have happened next..._

I was crying on my bed, clutching Cortana close to my chest. The blade seemed to feel my sadness and despair, since (don't know if I was just imagination) it seemed to be resonating with my mood, giving off a sort of sad aura that matched mine...

_knock knock._

"Emma... dear? Can I come in?" It was Christina. I was just about to sy sure when she came in anyways, probably guessing my answer. She closed the door and sat down next to me. "So... care to explain what That was all about? And why you re crying?" She looked at me with eyes that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I... I" I began my story, even the part about the why _parabatai_ were forbidden from falling in love part, constantly hiccuping and stuttering but Christina, being the patient person she was, listened the whole way without interrupting even once. When I had finished, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"You're just trying to do the right thing, like I told you before. I'll support you, even if it means lying to Julian. You're my best friend Emma, I will always support you." I leaned into her warm hug gratefully.

Mark POV

_I stood outside Emma's door, listening to the last of her, my "pretend" love, and Cristina's conversation. I was grateful that there was someone else who was on our side. Someone who would support us in healing our scars._

Cristina came out and was startled to see me.

"Did... did you hear that?" She gestured at the room.

"I heard only the last of your conversation. Not the whole" I replied, seeing her sag in relief there was obviously something they were keeping secret from everyone else. "Thank you, Cristina. For supporting us" I clarified when she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You'd better tot hurt her, Mark Blackthorn. If you do, I'll come at you with my butterfly knives. And just so you know. I never miss." She looked me straight in the eye as she said that, and without another word, went back downstairs. I thought to myself... Women. What scary creatures they are. Even scarier than the pixies and nixies I encountered while in the Wild Hunt. I shuddered, and knocked on Emma's door. And went in, closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with you opinions, please!


	3. Sudden Passion

_"You'd better not hurt her, Mark Blackthorn. If you do, I'll come at you with my butterfly knives. And just so you know. I never miss." She looked me straight in the eye as she said that, and without another word, went back downstairs. I thought to myself... Women. What scary creatures they are. Even scarier than the pixies and nixies I encountered while in the Wild Hunt. I shuddered, and knocked on Emma's door. And went in, closing the door behind me._

**Mark's POV**

_Women are so unpredictable_ I thought to myself as I locked Emma's door behind me. She was sitting on her bed, hair down in a gold-silvery halo that brought light to everything around her. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying and her nose was also red from where she had rubbed vigorously her nose, explaining the amount of tissue paper strewn around her feet.

"Emma?" I approached hesitantly, as is she were a cornered animal that would strike out at any sudden movement.

"Oh... hi" she looked dejected. Out of energy. All the things you would normally never associate with Emma Cordelia Carstairs... she was them. I moved closer slowly, trying not to scare her, before sitting down next to her on the bed and pulling her and letting her rest her head on my shoulder. She was warm, warmer than Kieran had ever been all those times we would sleep together under the stars. A sudden rush filled my being. One that I could not, and did not want to let go of.

"May I... May I... um..." I was at a loss for words when Emma turned, looked at me, and pulled my mouth to hers and kissing me in a completely unorthodox way.

**Emma's POV**

_After what Julian pulled on me in the hallway, I felt as if my sanity had basically gone to the dumps. Seeing Mark's uncertainty shattered the last shred of dignity and rationality in my brain. I just wanted to forget everything and bury myself in the one thing I couldn't have from the person I loved and still love. So I pulled Mark in and kissed him with everything I had._

Mark was hesitant at first, his hands on my shoulder pushing gently, giving me space, asking permission. His lips were as soft as I remembered, and as we continued, lips locked, moaning slightly, a feeling that had been locked inside my chest for 5 years began to creep out of its locked cage. I touched the tip of my tongue to his lips and he instantly recoiled but not too far.

"Emma... Are you sure?" He looked me in the eye, slightly weary.

"Raziel, yes. Just do it. I don't want to be able to think for a second. Please, Mark."

**Mark's POV**

She looked at me beseechingly, and my last shred of resistance failed. Filled with a longing of lust and passion, I crushed my mouth back on hers, opening her mouth expertly with mine as we explored each other's mouths, tongues twisting together like a weird yet beautiful dance. I pushed her onto the bed, still kissing her passionately, and almost savagely glad at the fact she was moaning and panting because of _me_. Not my younger brother, but me. I began to move my finger down from her silky hair, down to her beautiful face, tracing her eyebrows, her right cheek, her rosy mouth... all the way down to the nape of her neck. She was writhing with anticipation under me. To stop her, I lowered my hovering body down to hers and began to kiss her following the path my finger had made not a second ago. Her back arched, pressing against me, as pleasure filled her body and sang through her blood like a angelic chorus. I was about to move my hand further when I stopped.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? I could stop." _Please say no, please say no_ said the illicit part of my mind that wanted to bury myself in her. I held myself in, waiting for her to give consent. She looked at me with eyes as wild and passionate as the stars.

"No. Please... Keep going" she was breathing heavily and my eyes shined as I lowered myself onto her once more.

**Emma's POV**

Mark really knew what he was doing. One minute we were kissing and the next he was on top of me and making my blood sing with lust I never knew existed for anyone but Julian. With a wild laugh, he reached behind me and pulled my dress off, leaving me exposed and under him, spread eagle. He looked at me with ill-contained lust, and at last, managed to say in a strangled voice.

"Emma Cordelia Carstairs... I love you." I arched my back, pressed myself against him and wrapped my legs around his waist. "And I take back what I said before. _Why lie_? I don't wish to lie. I want to be with you" he said, eyes honest. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes, as he covered my body with his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please!


	4. Broken

**Emma' POV**

_My god. I can't believe... oh... and with Mark..._

I was writhing in pleasure under Mark Blackthorn as he kissed me all over. Glancing butterfly kisses that made my body bow to his touch, long kisses that shook my soul and made me sigh in pleasure. The feel of his fingers moving up and down my body was enough to make me forget everything and drown in the sensation of being loved.

"M...Mark" I breathed breathlessly, writhing from need and uncontrollable passion.

He looked at me with eyes as wild as the desert surrounding the institute, coy and mischievous.

"Do you like this?" He whispered seductively as he kissed my bare throat, skimming his fingers under my dress and up my bare leg and making me gasp like a fish out of water, except I was really enjoying it. He growled low in his throat and returned to my mouth, kissing me with a fire that burnt my sanity to cinders and woke my body up.

**Mark's POV**

"That was... that was amazing." I was still holding Emma, not like a frail porcelain doll but as a lover.

"I never knew you could do that..." she smiled at me, blushing rosy-red from the making-out session we just had.

"Well... you learn stuff when you are... like me" I said, smiling and kissing her forehead. She moaned, her body so in tune with my desires, turned around and fell asleep. Soon after, so did I.

**Julian's POV**

_Even after Emma had pushed me away, running to her room, I still could not shake the feeling that she was hiding something from me. Later, when I saw Cristina looking at me strangely after she had come back from talking to Emma, before returning to what she was doing, my suspicions were confirmed. After the way she reacted when I kissed her today, I knew that she was trying to bear some burden by herself. One that I intended to find out._

Even though Emma had rejected my love... Even though she thinks she can make me not love her by being cruel... I just can't stop myself. When I see her, I want to be with her. When she's fighting, I want to be next to her. When she was crying, he wanted to be next to her. Remembering the special bond Emma and I shared, I tried to detect what she was doing. Maybe she was training with Cristina? Running with Diego? Concentrating, I felt a tug but I recoiled instantly. Standing up, I placed a soundless rune on my arm as I snuck across the hall to Emma's room. Sure enough, there were moaning and groaning sounds coming from within, but it wasn't until I heard that dreaded phrase that I knew just how much my heart was aching.

"Emma Cordelia Carstairs... I love you"

I felt my world was collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please!


	5. Resolution

Emma's POV

_It's been several weeks since "that" incident happened and all has been well... if you can say that having a ragged hole in my chest from heartache is well. Julian has been studiously avoiding me, though I can still feel through our parabatai bond that he is throughly and completely pissed at me. On the other hand..._

I felt arms go around my waist as I stared out at the sparking waters of the Pacific. Since the battle at the Convergence, I haven't really been as scared of the ocean. Now, it just represents heartache... especially when I pass by the spot Julian and I... For Raziel's sake don't think about that. I turned to the boy standing behind me with his arms around my waist, smiling impishly at me with his duel-colored eyes blue-green and gold, sparkling with mischief.

"So... What is a beautiful girl like you standing all alone by a solitary window?" He grinned at me as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. The warmth that I had buried 5 years ago surged up again, as it usually did when Mark and I were alone.

"Well... I was waiting for a handsome young man like yourself to relieve me of my sorrow" I giggled and laid my head on Mark's chest, one that had filled out quite nicely since he returned to the institute after being a member of the Wild Hunt. He chuckled, nuzzling and kissing my neck. I sighed in pleasure as I craned my head to give him better access to my throat.

"Did... did you ever do... you know... "it" when you were still in faerie?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Mark looked at me strangely as he turned me around to face him.

"Why do you ask?" His eyes sparkling with humor.

Mark's POV

"Why do you ask?" I asked, an undercurrent of emotion in my voice. Even though I didn't want to admit it, Emma really was beautiful and undeniably hot. Before I joined the Wild Hunt, I used to think that she was pretty, during my time with the Hunt, I would think of her and how she would be comforting Julian. Now, I could not help but notice how her blond hair looked like spun-gold, how her brown eyes sparkled when she was happy.

"Um... nothing...?" She blushed slightly and looked away, which only made her look more beautiful. I leaned down and gently lifted her chin so that she was staring at me.

"I used to think of you as Julian's. I never used to think about you... in that way. But these days... I don't know anymore." I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. After a minute, the pressure increased as a fire coursed through my veins, telling me to get closer to Emma. I let my tongue touch her lips lightly, and was surprised when she opened her mouth to me. We stayed like that for a long time, and before I knew it, I had tangled my fingers in her hair and moved my lips hers. I continued kissing her down her neck and she moaned in pleasure as she craned her neck to give me better access. Just as I was about to do more...

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Emma and I broke apart as someone knocked at the door, which I just remembered I locked on the way in just in case...

"Ems? Mark? You in there?" Julian shouted.

"Yeah, we are. Be out in a minute" I shouted back, caressing Emma's back as she caught her breath. "We'll continue this later" I whispered at Emma as I gave her one last passionate kiss, leaving her bewildered.

Julian's POV

I waited impatiently as Emma and Mark came into the dining room. "Took you two long enough." I tried, but failed, to say in a nasty tone.

"Sorry, we were preoccupied." Mark replied passively, looking at Emma who was studiously ignoring me.

"Whatever. Look, we have a mission tonight. Rumor has it there have been demons wrecking havoc at the Santa Barbara beach. We're going to check it out. The three of us." I ordered before stalking out. My senses suddenly peaked when I realized Emma was following me.

"Jules..." She looked down at her shoes, unable to meet my gaze.

"What do you want?" I replied harshly."Haven't you already hurt me enough as it is?" She looked at me calmly, as if she wasn't fazed at what I had just said.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'd better go and get ready for the mission tonight..." She didn't get to finish before I grabbed her and slammed her against the stone wall, a clear parallel of what had happened the last time we were alone together. I pressed against her, ignoring the pain of the stones on my back that I knew Emma must have been feeling.

"Jules! Stop it!" She tried to push me off but, as usual, I was taller, stronger and broader than she is.

"I know you feel the same. I can feel it. Right here." I placed my hand against my _parabatai_ rune "just don't. Don't try to deny it. Please..." I moved forward when a firm grip suddenly tore us apart.

"Julian. Go" Mark glared at me as he put his arm protectively around Emma. I conceded and moved away, cursing the universe. I swear Emma is hiding something from me. She may be trying to deny it but I can tell its there. I swear to Raziel and Michael and all the other angels that I will find out.

Emma's POV

I sat in my room, crying again, _I seem to be doing that a lot recently..._ while getting ready for the mission tonight. I didn't want to hurt Julian anymore, but I also didn't want to hurt the children anymore than they already have. I hope we can find a solution that won't result in anymore casualties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please!


	6. Breakdown

_Emma's POV_

The mission was surprisingly easy but what happened afterwards basically killed everything I had been working for these past few weeks so let me rewind a bit.

This is what happened: Julian, Mark and I took the car (Julian driving since no one wanted to die by car accident with me behind the wheel and Mark has never even taken a driving license) and went up to the beach. It didn't take long to find the Mantid demons as they skittered around, looking for some yummy (eew) mundane flesh to sink their disgusting fangs in. As one, we charged into battle, me with Cortana, Julian with his crossbow and Mark with his Seraph Blades. Everything was going amazing until the last second... I was dispatching my last Mantid demon when another one, which had sneakily hid in the shadows and observed the battle, shrieked and cut me down the back of my gear, leaving a painful gash right over the not-yet healed lashes I took from Iarlath. What happened? You guessed it. I fell and lay still, its ichor splashing onto my skin as Mark dispatched the demon and blood gushing out of the wound...

_Julian's POV_

"EMMA! EMMA! Oh Raziel. Emma, answer me" I was frantic as I hurried over from where I was fighting and knelt beside Mark, who was, in vain, placing _iratze_ after _iratze_ on Emma's skin, trying to stem them the unbelievable flow of blood. "Here, let me." I pushed Mark out of my way (and not very gently either. It was still irritating seeing those two together). I was just about to place my steele on her back when...

"N... No" Emma whispered weakly, moving painfully to her side "let Mark do it." She was gesturing weakly at me to go away.

"Emma now is NOT the time to be a jerk and turn away from help. Mark was trying and it freaking wasn't working. Just let me do my job as your _parabatai_ " I screamed in frustration. Without waiting for her reply, I pinned both of her arms with my knees and proceeded to draw the _iratze_ on her. Immediately, her wounds began to heal... but there was more to it. From the _iratze_ a beautiful light was shinning, almost illuminating Emma from within.

"NO! NO NO NOOOOO!" Emma was screaming even as her wounds closed up and faded. She stood up and glared at me as if it were MY fault for what had just happened. I looked at Mark, who was just standing there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. "Why did you just draw a rune on me? Why didn't you let Mark do it". Tears were streaming down her face as she pounded on my chest in frustration.

"Why? I healed you, didn't I? The bioluminescence just now... it was beautiful, wasn't it? Why do you want me to stop doing something so beautiful? Why do you want me to not do what I am supposed to do as your _parabatai?_ One of the few things I Am supposed to do?" I was so angry that both of my hands snaked out and I grabbed Emma roughly by the arms ad proceeded to shake her violently, which was what I probably would have done if Mark hadn't grabbed me and pulled us apart.

"Brother, that is enough." He looked at me, the pain of seeing both Emma and I like this evident in his twin-colored eyes, "we can resolve this when we return to the institute." He wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder as he walked them both towards the car- the gesture leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

_Back at the Institute at nearly 11 pm..._

After returning from the beach, Emma had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out ever since. Mark had been the only one allowed in and it pained me to no end that she was still rejecting me even though, in my opinion though not knowing what the heck that light was, it was beautiful.

"Might as well go to sleep... Everything will be better in the morning..." I shook my head as I headed to my room, shut the door and collapsed onto my bed.

_General POV_

Emma and Mark were sitting together on Emma's bed. Emma had been crying for hours and hours after what had transpired on the beach while Mark sat beside her, a comforting yet cold presence.

"Emma... what was that light that Julian... drew what he gave you the _iratze_?" Mark asked cautiously, not wanting to frighten the poor girl more than she already was.

"It... It was * _hick*_... No * _hick_ * it IS what happens when... when _parabatai_ become In Love with each other instead of just as friends..." Emma sobbed even harder and Mark, in a moment of weakness, pulled her against my chest and held her there, brushing her soft blond hair and gently kissing the top of her head. The moment his lips touched her head, it was as if an electrical current had exploded within them both. Where they touched, a force was trying to drive them together.

Mark tilted Emma's face until they were facing each other, lips inches apart.

"If you don't want to..." Mark said hesitantly, even though is left arm was still encircling Emma's waist, fingers dancing at her hip

"No. Don't. I don't want to think Mark. Please, just make me forget what just happened." She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing his equally soft hair as their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss that lasted much longer than their last. His tongue pressed against her mouth, seeking entrance which she gave without resistance.

Without breaking contact with Emma, Mark pushed her backward onto the bed so that she was lying beneath him while his hands roaming all over her. He removed her gear jacket and let his fingers glide under her thin shirt. Moving upwards, he shifted his mouth from kissing Emma's mouth to kissing her collarbone, her throat and downwards, extracting moans and groans of pleasure from her lips as his hands continued upwards until he reached her bra... where he hesitated.

"Emma... Are you sure?" He pulled back, looking at her, and waiting for her permission to continue. Instead of answering, Emma sat up and removed her top, leaving her in a white bra and her gear trousers. Mark started at her, breathless. "You are beautiful..." he began as Emma leaned forward again. Instead of kissing him again, she pulled at his jacket. Understanding, Mark ripped his jacket off and tossed is into a corner of the room without paying attention to where it landed. He then pulled his T-shirt off and looked back at Emma, who was staring at him in wonder.

"You... you are... so... so..." Emma didn't get to finish her sentence when Mark pushed her into the mattress once again.

"I've always wanted to do this, but I've never had the chance" he said with a sly look that came solely from his faerie ancestry. He grasped her trousers and pulled them off her, leaving her naked in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and bit it, while his other hand surrounded her other breast and fondled it, squeezing it as he licked and bit the other nipple. Emma threw back her head and moaned again, enjoying the feeling that Mark was creating on her, feeling her body submit to his pleasures.

"M... Ma... Mark... AH" She screamed in ecstasy as Mark suddenly pulled back his mouth and his mouth and hand switched. She began groaning anew as the pleasure started again, more intense than the last.

"The sound of you screaming for me is making me so hot" he whispered as he started kissing down her body. Small butterfly kisses while his hands dipped into her soaked panties... "Oh my, so wet for me already." He caressed her clit, slowly inserting one... two... three fingers in and feeling the pleasured vibrations coming from his ministrations.

"Mark, oh please. Oh my... Ah!" Emma was panting with want, failing to keep her pleasured screams inside her as Mark's mouth continued South... and was suddenly at the apex of her thighs, his tongues darting to lick at her juices. Her panting came even faster as his tongued moved faster, pleasuring her further until she hit her climax and promptly collapsed on her bed, panting profusely.

"Did you like that, Emma?" Mark was still grinning slyly as he lifted himself back to her mouth and kissed her, his tongue shooting into her's so that she tasted her own arousal on his tongue, which aroused her even further.

"Oh Mark... * _pant_ * I want you in me... now" she was dripping with want, and it gave Mark no further pleasure than to reach and pull of her bra, then remove her absolutely soaked panties. Sitting up, he slowly removed his own pants and boxers and threw it onto the gradually piling-up pile of clothes. He lowered himself onto Emma, not quite touching, but enough to feel her body heat and his commingling. He pressed his mouth to hers as he kissed her gently.

"Here I come Emma" he murmured against her lips as he positioned himself and crashed into her. She cried out, the sound absorbed my mouth as we moved, up and down, left and right, our moans lost in each other as we moved as one, the desires of their childhood, where Emma dreamt of being with Mark and Mark with Emma, coming to life. At the last moment, when Mark pulled out of Emma and sank onto the mattress beside her, pulling her in so that they were spooning as they fell into a deep sleep.

_Mark's POV_

I never imagined it would be like that with a woman... and Emma of all people... I never thought I would have intercourse with anyone but Kieran. Would Emma be the one out bring me out of my lost love? Would it be too much to ask for more?

_Emma's POV_

Goodness... That was... intense. Cameron was never like that. Not even our first time... Can Mark really make me forget Julian? Would it be too lewd to hope for more out of our fake relationship?

_The next day..._

_Julian's POV_

Why the hell does my body hurt so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please! And just so its clear I haven't read the next installments in the DA series yet, so if my story doesn't match what happens in the story... well now you know why!


End file.
